Royally Betrayed
by Euria Diamond
Summary: 1526, This is the story of one girl's obsession with her best friend, and her choice to use this friend's gifts to reclaim her birth right, the love of the king which she has lost since the birth of his daughter. Loosely based on The Tudors.
1. I

**A/B: **First off, to Flow - This isn't what you're used to from me, so don't be scared if you read it.

Secondly, this is only loosely based off the new Mini-Series The Tudors. I like the actors used in the show, and thought that using it would generate popularity with the show, because it's an amazing show. Don't get carried away with this over the top, very short introduction, It's terrible, I know, but if you like the idea, the next will be longer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royally Betrayed **

21 April 1526

I am Delia. My surname is of no importance. Everyone refers me to simply as Lady Delia. I am but fifteen years old, and made my first appearance at court this evening. You see, my father is one of the wealthiest Dukes of Ireland, and my Mother is one of Queen Catherine's closest friends. I, to their disappointment, am the only child. That is why I am here, to make a name for myself. You, this diary, were a gift from the King himself. You are my finest gift. Bound in velvet, wrapped by a leather strap, and encrusted with a sapphire. He told me it would match my eyes. I nearly fainted. I shared this with my closest friend, Anne.

"I do think in a few years time I will be asked," I told her, stroking the velvet of my new diary.

"Asked by His Majesty?" she scoffed, "Darling Delia, you are far too young to be thinking of that."

I frowned, "But Mary was…"

Anne sat me down on my bed and clasped my shoulders, "The King tired of Mary before she took her clothes off." She whispered tersely, "As it is, I am currently his favourite, and I do intent to keep it that way."

I can still see her perfectly devilish grin and those eyes. She's been my friend ever since I was eleven and she had just arrived at court. Being older than me, I learned a lot from her. How to attract, seduce, to entice. Some are surprised by our friendship. We have very similar bone structure, and the only major physical differences are our skin and eyes. She remains my friend all the same.

There was a small celebration for me tonight, as it was by birthday and my first time at court all in one night. His Majesty completely shocked us all by approaching me directly with my gift. My parents didn't seem too surprised, but I didn't know how to react when I curtsied and he presented me with my new diary.

"Welcome, Lady Delia, and may you enjoy another year of happiness."

It is uncommon, to say the least, to receive a gift and be spoken to so freely by the King. I wished to thank him humbly, but no words were formed. He smiled at my shy disposition and whispered in my ear as I clutched the diary to my breast, "For all of your secrets."

I felt like such a child, but lucky all the same. I feel as if speaking to him in that manner would be strange, until I remember the stories I've heard. My father has always had a very close relationship with the King, and I have been told he took quite a liking to me when I was born. Supposedly he used to toss me up and down, and play with me as an infant when Nanny was resting. I daresay Anne didn't receive that sort of royal attention. She grew up most of her life in France, while I was here, building my reputation as the King's angel, before his daughter was born. I imagine that is why I get nervous around him, I was too young to remember the time I spent with him, and that time ended fast. When his daughter was born, I became less important, and then Anne came along, dear, precious Anne. However, I am daring to change that. I will not sit under my closest friend's shadow and waste away as she takes from me what I had first. Anne has taught me her ways, and I will not waste what I have absorbed. She will not triumph.

Delia S-A

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Just a basic intro, to see what everyone thinks of the idea. It is mostly in a diary form, because the diary is an important part of the story. And yes, Anne is Anne Boleyn. I would assume that you would catch that. Delia is an original character. I'm sure there are some historical errors, if you know of something and would be willing to share, don't hesitate to review and/or drop me a message. Or if you have any questions, comments, etc. I love constructive critisism.


	2. II

**A/N** If anyone is confused with the diary form, let me know, and I can re-work it so it's different. I'm planning on changing it to letter form at some point, and I might not like keeping it all diary form. Comments, questions, critisism, i love it all. This is a whole new sub-set for me, I've never written anything like this, so I'm just giving it a try, if I get no good feedback, I'll quit while I'm ahead!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

30 April 1526

Anne and I had a rather large quarrel this afternoon. She had returned late after an evening with the king. I asked her about it and she went completely out of character. She accused me of trying to stain her good name and steal her "loving Henry" away from her.

This diary, of course, is always locked and the key is always fastened about my ankle. Nonetheless, she screamed at me for what felt like ages. Apparently, a few nameless Ladies in waiting saw me leaving His Majesty's room on the night of my birthday. This is obviously a wrong accusation. But she has told me that the King has thought of seeking a divorce from Queen Catherine. That did not surprise me, as she has failed to produce a male heir. Anne said it was because of her that he was doing it, because he loves her and wishes to marry her. Anne is my friend, but in the past she has not bee known for always being the most truthful. We watched him play today, the King I mean. I sat near Anne, so I was lucky enough to see his face often as she glanced her way. I am certainly envious, but I believe that I will get my reward.

Delia S-A

20 May 1526

I've lost my head! And I have also been worried about Anne finding a way into my diary. I would think if I didn't write she would soon loose interest in my pathetic existence. I still watch her though. It is not hard to see why the King can't seem to resist her. She is the opposite of the principle image of beauty. Most men prefer fair skin and light hair. I suppose it symbolises sweetness and virginity. While men also seem to want what they typically wouldn't have. Anne is the opposite of sweet after you know her. She is truly vile underneath her olive skin and dark eyes. We went for a walk last week around the gardens.

"I just have a natural gift." Anne said in reply to my question.

"I know that!" I said exasperated, "But, how do you…how does it…happen?" I asked her.

"Delia! You needn't worry about that! What I do is my business, my affairs are personal!"

Why did you used to tell me then?" I asked curiously.

"Well, because I assumed you were too childish to actually understand. Now I can see even that was a mistake."

As we turned a corner she eyed the King. I naturally turned a horrid shade of crimson.

"When he approaches, watch and learn." Anne said bluntly.

A few moments later he approached us. We both curtsied as he said his greetings and was on his way. In this case, Anne was fooled. I knew she would act humbly to have me think that was all I needed to do. So when she was curtsying with her head bowed low, I curtsied with my eyes up, catching His Majesty's in an innocent smile. Innocent.

Delia S-A

22 May 1526

The most amazing (or terrible) event that could have happened, has. At dinner tonight, well after, there was dancing. Now usually husbands and wives dance, as well as brothers and sisters. Because I have neither, I was rather alone. Normally the king asks Queen Catherine or Anne to dance. He approached Anne and I and I knew my stunt two days ago worked. He scanned over Anne and asked me,me to dance.

Anne was furious of course, but she didn't let her pretty face show it. The King was still watching after all. I performed well, I knew all the steps.

I hear a knock at my door.

Delia S-A

2 June 1526

The weather is hot and tensions are high. I cannot seem to get Anne to talk to me. We haven't spoken in nearly a week. I have the feeling she is still upset about the dinner last week. I explained that any planning was done by my father and I did not know until that moment. She refused to believe me and insisted to my face that I was a devil's spawn set to ruin her life and take her from the King's clutches…

Speaking of the King, the knock at my door was His Majesty. He asked me for a walk around the courtyard. I of course, agreed and he insisted I didn't have to change, as it was late. It was out of a fairy tale. The moon was full and the King at his eight of power was interested in me, and what I had to say. I did not tell Anne, but she found out. To save myself I acted as if his warm hand on my neck was uncomfortable at best. And then I went to confession the next morning. She seemed satisfied enough and that was the single time we spoke, and it was I who spoke the most.

Truly, I went to bed with a light heart, as if everything was going to be okay one day. I can hardly believe I am only fifteen.

Delia S-A


	3. III

A/N : it's REALLY SHORT. but Flo was bothering me for an update. So this will have to hold you over for now

Next section...with go into third person narrative, no diary for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

28 June 1526

I am scared. Anne's words about her sister sill flow like a virus that won't quit. I am young. So was Mary. Should I have the same ill-fated relations with the King? Maybe she didn't try hard enough. Perhaps her heart and soul just weren't in it. I'm sure that would show through. Anne often tells me energy fan be felt, even seen. Did Mary's bad energy keep her from staying? Should I be more careful that I stay positive? I wonder if it is all a plan of Anne's to keep me at a distance. We haven't mended our friendship fully. She still seethes whenever I might mention the next dinner or event I am invited to. Jealousy is not an attractive colour on her, and I triumph when she wears it. I used to be more concerned with hurting her. But she's had her chance. If she wants to treat me with toughness, I might as well beat her at her own game. With a sugar so sweet it repels pests. Anne Boleyn is my best friend, but also my opponent. I couldn't do this without her. The will to win is only given with the presence of a strong opponent.

The King's birthday celebration is approaching this evening. My family and I are close to the Boleyn territory. Anne doesn't know yet. I'll hate to see her when she finds out. All she has is her beauty and her pride. One I cannot take away. But one I can rip to shreds before she even realises it. Still, everybody loves sweet innocent Anne. What would England be without her?

Mine.

I am finding a new hiding place for this diary. It is too risky. I cannot put it on the line now. I'm in far, far to deep. I'm in love.

Delia S-A

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I must give you my deepest apologies. I have been neglecting my stories, and therefore my readers. "Royally Betrayed" will be on hiatus, as it has been, until further notice. I cannot keep up at this time, and hope you all understand. It's a critical time in my life and as much as I love this plotline and these characters, there is a lot of tweaking that must be done and organization I need to do on this story specifically.

As for my other stories, they are in the same position. I just don't have the time to give to do good writing. I would rather you wait it out for one exceptional chapter less often, than be disappointed in my frequent updates.

Junior year is the worst so far. As some of you can relate, we're all busy looking for colleges, keeping up our GPA's and trying to get enough sleep! I'm still drabbling during history class though, seeing as that is where I get my inspiration from most of the time, and have several stories in the back of my mind, and two which I'm working on as full length novels and want to get published. Don't think that I have abandoned the art completely; I have not and will not as long as I breathe, in this life and the next.

My Sincerest Apologies,

xx Euria Diamond

* * *

P.S. I will keep you up to date. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to send me a private message, or for quicker contact, AIM will do fine: xx get unworst

P.P.S. Current Status of my other stories...

Fall To Pieces: Plugging along. I have another 1.5 chapters written and the last paragraph of the story. This summer it should be in the completion stages.

When You Have Wounds: Getting there. There is a lot of details which must be worked through, but the next part is in the workshop. Check back the week of April 14th. I'll try to have an update then!


End file.
